


THE LAZY SONG

by GoldfishM



Category: ionman(movies), spiderman(movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldfishM/pseuds/GoldfishM
Summary: 简直想不明白这篇文怎么会有敏感词





	THE LAZY SONG

Peter敞开四肢躺在床上。早上九点，纽约皇后区，阳光毫不顾忌地洒了满房间。

他盯着天花板――不是藏制服的地方，只是一块天花板――连抬抬手臂这样的动作都不想做。

“Well. ”他放任自己静止了十五分钟，脑子里面什么也没想。Spiderman的小床当然没有Tony那张king size的柔软大床好滚，但秋天一开始Peter就放弃了每日清晨的挣扎。

“……今天是周日。”

直到书桌上的小闹钟指针移向10时Peter才把滑到胸口的被子扯上来――糟糕，这让他更不想起床了。

他生锈的大脑咔嗒咔嗒地响起来，转动时掉的灰到处都是。“Well ，今天是周日，我什么也不会干。That's all。”

这不像纽约的小英雄会做的事。Peter开始想象胖胖的Uncle Ben叉腰问他：“Spiderman的精神哪去啦？”而穿红色网格制服的小蜘蛛连墙都不想贴，直接躺在他脚边的地板上：“Don't bother me ... I died . ”然后脑袋一偏，呈大字状开始躺尸。

是的，就是他现在的状态。

这不怪Peter。他已经连续一个月没有这么舒服的睡过觉了。先是Tony的任务，然后是持续一周Hulk“友好陪伴”的基地生活，再然后是手机记事本上猛然跳出来的论文deadline――Peter看到两个月前自己设的提醒，一边心力憔悴的把制服送去洗，一边发愁熬夜四天能不能写完――他完全忘记了这件事，不出两个月前自己所料。

而今天是美好生活的新开始！他把脸揉到被子里，只露了一个支棱着乱毛的后脑勺出来。“没人能把我从这张床上拉起来！没人能！”他的声音闷闷地从被子下传出。

Spidey为期一天的自闭生活开始了。

他顶着一头乱毛去厨房扒拉食物――订外卖需要打电话，而他连扔桌底下的手机都不想捡――Peter路过时用余光瞟了瞟它，觉得昨晚它所受的撞击并没有使手机壳更烂。

他找到了吐司和三明治，这让Peter愉悦地忘记了该换手机壳的事实。

他穿着那条粉色睡裤窝着看电视时电话铃响了。Peter的目光在桌下停留了两秒后又移开。

他没有动。

让那个家伙留言吧。

他换了个坐姿，扯了扯裤子。这睡裤真舒服，爱死Mr. Stark了！我一点也不想脱下它――所以别指望我会出门！

铃声自动挂断。

Peter的留言提示音还是他一周前录的那条：你好这里是Peter Autism Paker。十月二十六号之前我将一直拼命补论文，所以你可能不得不给我留言了。

但今天可是二十七号。

彼得瞥了一眼手机。没响第二遍，不会是Ned打来的。

那会是谁呢？Peter开始猜测。MJ给他打电话从来等不到自动挂断，May则会一口气打三个，如果Peter还不接她就开始短信轰炸。

她们都不会是。

Peter开始发散思绪。Mantis？Vision？Quill？他觉得都不是。有耐心等到电话挂断却不肯打第二个的人会是谁呢？

Peter好奇得都想去把手机捡起来了。

“No , Peter，你才发誓不出门的！”Peter警告自己，“别碰电话！”

他继续猜测。会是Tony吗？

这个想法让他微微脸红，抑制不住嘴角上扬。“当然不会了Peter，他怎么会有耐心等你那么久。”他随即给自己泼冷水。但Mr. Stark的确像那种不会打第二个电话的人……

Peter猛地把脸砸进枕头里，发出一声柔软的“噗”。他开始咧嘴傻笑，幻想的小小快乐让他变得就像见到小鱼干的流浪小猫。

能够让Mr. Stark等那么久的人对他而言一定很重要吧……Peter脑袋周围都是织物，这使他有些呼吸不畅。

他每次给Tony打电话时都会那么等待，直到最后出现嘟嘟嘟的忙音。但他总是会打第二个。如果第二个也不通，他就不好意思继续了。

所以电话是谁打来的呢？

Peter仍想着Tony。他不可控的假设那是他，Mr. Stark找我干什么呢？他咬了咬唇，脑袋在被子堆里拱了几下。既然是幻想那就百无禁忌。他是不是知道我喜欢他了？他会穿着战甲飞来，敲敲我的窗子，问我为什么不接他的电话。然后他会带我出去……

Peter开始苦恼起来。他发誓今天不出门的。但和Tony一起？这个选项太过诱人了……

他转而开始想其他事情。他想吃玉米卷饼了。像Tony Stark这样的人会和他一起吃玉米卷饼吗？

Peter连露在外面的耳朵根都开始发红。他害羞地在脑海里想了两遍“Tony”，却没敢说出来。

这个名字太容易引起他停不下的笑了，仅仅是这么一想，Peter都开始觉得脸颊肌肉发酸。

Tony和玉米卷饼……Peter现在一点也不想呆在家里了。他想自己虽然没办法得到前者，但玉米卷饼总可以买一个。

敲击玻璃窗的声音清脆响起。

Peter受惊般猛地从被窝里拔出脑袋，瞪大眼看向外面是脸上仍然烧得厉害。他连后脖子都红了――

下午五点，纽约皇后区。原本透过小窗的阳光现在全部都落在金红的战甲上，男人勾起嘴角露出的微笑毫不顾忌地洒了满房间。

（已经连续两个月没有假的我终于放了！）

P. S. 火星哥的《talking to the moon 》和失去Peter的Tony更配哦。


End file.
